


Thread

by mcicioni



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni
Summary: A brief conversation before they go to sleep.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Thread

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, many thanks to darcyone, for sorting out a couple of linguistic doubts.

  
  


We are lying side by side in our bedroll, warm, smelling of sweat and sex. Our breathing is getting slower and more regular, and I am beginning to drift off when you break the silence.

“When I rode out of Tombstone, I left someone behind.” A beat. “A girl.”

I frown and keep my mouth shut. You will go on or not. No moon and no stars tonight, I can barely make out the contours of your face.

“I wanted to be with her.” A pause. “Maybe marry her.” A longer pause. “But she said hired guns should never marry.” You half-turn on your side, then change your mind. “She didn’t believe me when I said I could change.”

I remember that night in the village _cantina_ , the bitterness in your voice: _Wife – none, kids – none_. Less than a month ago. Since then, and since all that happened afterwards, something appears to have grown between us. Difficult to say what. Like a thread – thin, but sturdy. I wonder if tonight it will break. Not much I can do about it if it does.

“Tonight was the first time that I thought of her and my guts didn’t tie up in knots.” There’s surprise in your voice, which isn’t exactly flattering. But there’s also relief, and warmth; good. “I’m glad to be where I am, and maybe …” you sound surprised, again, “… maybe she did me a favor without knowin it.” You laugh briefly, at yourself, at life’s twists and turns. “Anyway. Just wanted to let you know.”

I roll on my side, towards you. I can just glimpse your face. Serious, a little tense, your eyes boring into me.

I nod with a little smile. “Good. Go to sleep.” Your mouth quirks, and you close your eyes, muttering something that could be “Thanks.” I throw an arm around your middle and go to sleep like this, your instant snoring winding around us like an unbroken thread.


End file.
